


andreil:  ghost of you.

by dreamyyeyes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hurt Neil Josten, M/M, POV Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes
Summary: "Why did you go away? I'm still your boy."
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	andreil:  ghost of you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im back again, with a *sad* andreil oneshot, i wrote this inspired on the song "Ghost of You" from 5 seconds of summer.  
> i admit that this is probably not my best oneshot but i had to write it. 
> 
> remembering that english is not my first language so i apologize for the mistakes! 
> 
> hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> kisses — dreamyyeyes

Neil woke up, and carefully got up from the bed, avoiding touching the left side of the bed. His feet touched the ground gingerly, and he felt like a baby learning how to walk. 

With unstable steps, he gave a look around the room, everything was the same, the left side of the bed was still untouchable just like the other boy had left it, the wardrobe with all the doors closed as if in this way all the memories would stay locked inside, and on the top of the writing table, opened books rested, without having been read until the end, and a cup of coffee, empty at this point, it was also dangerously rested on the end of the table, but Neil didn’t have enough courage to change the object of place. 

The vision of all that stuffs, looking like were waiting for the arriving of their owner, made Neil´s heart ache, and he wished, not for the first time, that he had dreaming enough time to hear Andrew telling him that everything would be okay. 

Neil felt like he was drowning in all the memories that came back, and forced himself to leave the room, not that it helped too much, everything in the house reminded Neil of something he could never have again. 

When his legs finally obeyed the command, his gaze passed over a crumpled, black T-shirt, that had the following words printed: You are my Achilles´ Heel  
The memory hits him before he could try to stop it. 

— Andrew! Stop! — Said Neil trying to prevent Andrew from leaving, he had just received the news that Cass was dead and he was inconsolable. Even that he did not expect to live with her, he still had the hope that one day she might showed up, telling him that she had loved him like a son. 

—Andrew! Look at me! Everything will be okay! — He held the blonde´s face carefully between his hands — I´m with you. We are at home. You did it. You have a home now. Everything will be okay.

That was the first time that Andrew threw himself in Neil´s arms, rain his hands over Neil´s neck and cried. 

Weeks after that, Andrew with a messed up hair, the eyes shining, looking lost on a ocean of feelings, threw that same t-shirt for Neil and said it

— Read what is written on. 

Neil read it. 

—This is what you are for me. Not even think of die, I wont allow, unless I go first. 

He blinked, suddenly conscious that he was alone, standing in front of the t-shirt and Andrew wasn’t there and would never come back. 

“ Was so fast. We couldn’t save him”

Those words haunted him, how they didn’t save the most precious thing that existed on the Earth? Andrew should be immortal. He should live dancing with the gods, kidding with the death and not being hit by it.

Tears plummed from Neil´s face, and he did the only thing that comforted him at least for a little bit: Put the music they liked to play and danced for the house, pretending that had Andrew´s hand around his waist.

For one minute, he swore to hear Andrew´s laughter, or to feel Andrew´s hand on his waist, holding firmly. For a minute he allowed himself to pretend that was true, that Andrew was there, that they were dancing like they used to, that Andrew would kiss his nose when the music was over, hold his hand again and take him to bed, where he would read one of his favorite books for Neil. 

When Neil finally opened the eyes, he felt on the ground, crying more the he had cried on the last month, and all his thoughts invoked Andrew back. “Drew, why did you go away? I´m still your boy”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter: @MlNYARDREAM


End file.
